


(七)一日不见。思之如狂

by DarkBat



Series: 玲珑骰子安红豆 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBat/pseuds/DarkBat
Summary: 因公外出的救世主格外想念自家可爱的伴侣（phone sex-双面镜）





	(七)一日不见。思之如狂

瞪着空荡荡的屋子，呆在遥远法国旅店豪华单人间的救世主仿佛要把壁炉瞪出个国际飞路来。

梅林的花裤衩啊！他为何要听信马尔福话来法国这边进行所谓的国际交流？那些个花枝招展的女人身上散发着的浓郁香水不由让他想到自家老男人清新苦涩的草药香气，而为维持绅士风度无法推脱的救世主只能挂着僵硬地假笑委婉拒绝那些女士的邀约。

他明明把戒指都明晃晃地戴着！

虽然这次外出的交换条件是老马尔福私藏的Severus童年影辑，但救世主突然有些后悔了……他开始想念自己的爱人了，而他不在的话，Severus很有可能泡在魔药间里面忘记吃饭。

想到Severus那瘦削的身体和腰肢，Harry心中泛起忧愁，太瘦了……如果不好好吃饭该怎么办呢？

“即使没有救世主，我想身为一个四十三岁的成年人绝对有能力照顾好自己。而想你？也许我该庆幸没有仅次于坩埚杀手存在的救世主的捣乱，我就可以将自己的时间充分使用在有价值的地方。我只恳求梅林能保佑代表英国巫师界出席的Harry·Potter先生能管好自己的脑子不要让别人误会英国巫师的水准。不过，似乎救世主的运气一向都很好？”

这是魔药教授的原话，但身经百战的小狮子又怎会听不出斯莱特林别扭的关心呢，于是眯起绿眼睛傻笑着的救世主直接被自家爱人丢进了壁炉，并被另一边的马尔福毫不留情地嘲讽着自己的狼狈样儿。

Sev害羞的样子依旧那么可爱。

看着座钟敲响十点，他打赌自家爱人绝对还没走出魔药间。

秉持着提醒爱人吃晚餐的正当理由的救世主在拿出双面镜时还是略微迟滞了一下。

“Severus·Snape·Potter。”

念着那个让他感到温暖的名字，很快，双面镜中浮现了他心底叫嚣着思念的人的脸。

……

现在已经距Potter离开有六个小时了，而他在进入魔药间仅仅四个多小时候就出来无所事事地翻着一点都没看进去的魔药书籍。  
害羞别扭的魔药教授自然不会承认是因为某个平日里吵吵嚷嚷的小巨怪突然离开让他有些想念。

但少了那个总是呆在他身边的温热躯体总归是感到有些凉意。

不过是需要离开不到两天的功夫罢了，这会儿竟让他觉着这时间格外漫长。

也不知道那个小混蛋有没有在外面丢人？想到救世主的名声，以及其他巫师看向Harry的灼热眼神，即使Severus不承认，但他确实觉着吃味了。这个男人，是他的啊……

也不知道终日面对着自己这样阴沉呆板的伴侣会不会让他觉得无趣，这次有机会去法国见着那些贵妇小姐们，没准会让那个四处散溢荷尔蒙的小混蛋感到新鲜也说不定。

没想到，何时，他竟是如此贪心了。

腹部微微有些抽痛，Severus把书放下，草草解决了晚餐。

盯着手中那个小混蛋临行前硬塞给自己的双面镜，他突然有一种冲动，想听见自己伴侣的声音。

不过，救世主的接风宴怕是还没结束，他也就，不去打扰了吧……

洗漱完毕，魔药教授披着睡袍坐在沙发上，又拿着下午没看进一点的书继续阅读。

不知为何放在一旁的双面镜突然闪烁着亮光，紧接着，一个绿眼睛小混蛋的脸出现在了其中。

不可否认，那一刻，Severus确实有一种心脏扑通跳动的感觉，就像是，想要的礼物突然被喜欢的人送来的……喜悦。

……

Severus半干的发丝有几缕贴在了耳边，未系紧的睡袍的前领松松垮垮的搭在肩上，几颗散发着荧光的水珠从黑色发丝上滑落，经过爱人在夜色下更显苍白的脖颈、锁骨，隐没在那引人遐想的黑色之中。

好想扒掉Sev的衣服，感受着某处的蠢蠢欲动，Harry只恨自己为何要离开自家爱人的温柔乡参加这该死的宴会……好吧，出访的报酬还是很诱人的。

“sev，我好想你~”二十出头的救世主眨巴眨巴着自己的绿色大眼睛，企图通过卖萌来躲避爱人幽深的目光，梅林啊，他真的不知道那是暴风雨来的前兆还是真的平静，“sev，我本来还想提醒你有没有乖乖吃晚餐呢~”

“难道救世主以为人人都像他那样任何事都需要人提点？”敏锐地感受到那似乎要将他拆吃入腹的目光，魔药教授的耳际可疑地泛起了微红。

“所以我才需要您的陪伴嘛。”像是惑人海妖般吐出诱人的低语，“我亲爱的sev，我的全身心可都在想念着你的温暖呢~”

被噎住的魔药教授只能用自己的目光死死瞪着那不知羞耻为何物的小混蛋，却是不知通红的耳尖早已落入某个狡猾狮子的眸中。

“不考虑来一场phone sex么，我亲爱的sev?There is nothing between me and my jeans.”

也不等爱人的回答，Harry自顾自地解开了自己的衣扣，露出古铜色的胸腹。

在褪去内裤的同时，已经挺立的巨大更是直接弹了出来，略显粗糙的大手在上面不住地摩擦。

“Sev，你看见了么？”

“……”

魔药教授现在只想扔掉手中的双面镜，只是不知为何他竟鬼迷心窍地看着Harry在另一端自慰。

“Sev，你还记得我们前夜的做爱么？我现在想在你的颈边啃咬，继续加深我留下的痕迹。我希望我的手现在能解开你的睡袍，让你那饥渴的身体完完全全地展露在我面前，我的左手将擒住你右侧的乳头，指尖在上面抠挖，接着覆上整个手掌去揉捏直至它红肿。我的嘴也不会放过另一个乳头，我将会含住它用力吮吸，舌尖挤压逗弄着你敏感挺立的乳头，而你将会在我的挑逗下颤巍巍的立起你的阴/茎，你口中的呻吟将会是我们之间的催情剂……”

听着这个不要脸的小混蛋在那边一边DIY一边用那个看着猎物的眼神直直盯着已经有些敞开的睡袍，Severus只觉的全身酥麻，似乎凡是血液流经之处都浮现一抹薄红。

情不自禁得，Severus听从爱人的命令解开了自己的睡袍，碰触到空气的肌肉细细颤抖，右手抚上一边的乳头学着Harry以前的样子揉弄，另一只手顺着敞开滑落在肘间的袍子向下，开始抚慰起已经硬挺的分身。

“啊~Harry~”

“Sev，接着我会用无声的润滑咒向你的后穴刺入一根手指扩张，接着是两根，三根……我将模仿着干你的动作抽插我的手指，努力进入你的深处按压刺激的你的前列腺，你会在我的抚慰下失声尖叫，接着，我将扶起我的阴/茎进入你紧致温暖的后穴，你会在我的挺入中发出你淫荡的呻吟。”

Severus的手指刺入润滑的后穴，三指并在一起顺着Harry的淫色言语在体内抽插，修长的手指很容易就找到了那个能让他发狂的部位，而爱人灼热的目光让他感到羞耻之余，更多的是较之平常几倍的快感。

“哈啊~啊~Harry，快~快点，哈啊~”

“Sev，把屁股朝向我，让我能更清楚看见你把自己的手指捅入后穴的样子。”手中撸动的速度越来越快，却远没有在爱人体内时那般的快感，“我的阴/茎在你体内不断地冲撞着，你白皙的臀肉被我的囊袋持续拍打，每当我抽出一点，你饥渴的肠道就会收缩着挽留我不要退出去，而当我再次深深挺入，你将会失控地大喊，在我身上留下你的抓痕。最后，你将蠕动着自己的肠壁，深情呼唤着我的名字释放，而我将会把我的精液全数射入你的深处……”

“啊~啊！Harry！~~”

呼喊着爱人的名字，Severus就在自己前后的刺激下尖叫着喷出一股白浊。

“哈啊~哈啊~ha，Harry……想你……”

无力的趴伏着，Severus只能一遍又一遍地说着那个刻入心底的名字，而最后的低语让某只听觉异常良好的狮子恨不得直接幻影移形回去，噢，该死的为什么不能远距离幻影移形？！

待Harry看着有些疲乏的爱人进入梦乡，那恬静的睡颜令某个地方再次蠢蠢欲动。

反正后期的事都是交给马尔福管的，无良·重色轻友·见色忘义·救世主决定等明天上午的见面一好就直接国际飞路回去。

他真的……非常非常想念自己的Severus了。

想把那具瘦削而微凉的身体紧紧抱入怀中，想在第二天早晨醒来时第一眼就可以看见自己此生最爱的人的脸。

明天，就回家吧。


End file.
